Shino's Kiss
by Baby Cougar
Summary: After the Sweetheart festival, team 8 get back to training. hinata has something to tell shino and they go back to the meadow. this kiss by faith hill. shinoxhinata. crack songfic. sequel to Shino's a Genie in a bottle Baby


_**DO not own Naruto. This is probably my last songfic, so enjoy it. Please? Thank you cookie for reviewers!**_

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were making their way to Training Ground 8 to get some serious training done. The whole of last week was dedicated to the Sweetheart's Festival so they didn't get any training done. Shino winced at a particular, but fuzzy memory, and thanked Kami that Hinata hadn't told Kiba. He'd never live that one down. They trained late into the day, helping Hinata practice Hyuuga techniques. Kiba said he'd call it a day, and then he and Akamaru ran off to the Inuzuka compound.

"Sh-shino-kun?" Hinata said timidly after Kiba was out of sight.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Shino said as he gathered some kunai that were stuck in the trees.

"About the other n-night…"

Shino flushed behind his jacket. He knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. He started on the shurikens buried in the ground. They were a birthday present.

"I just wanted to say that you have a beautiful voice, and I really do like you."

Shino almost dropped everything. Hinata had just said a whole sentence without stuttering, and said she liked him. She told him that she loved him the other night, but she had also been drinking.

"R-really?" He shifted uncomfortably. He put his weapon back in the pouch.

Hinata giggled. "What's the matter, Shino-k-kun?" She took a step towards him and slid her arms around his middle, squeezing him slightly.

Shino looked unsure about what to do, and his arms were out at an odd angle. He finally resigned to putting them around the girl's shoulders. He blushed slightly.

"Let's go to your m-meadow, Shino-kun. I have s-something I want to ask you, in private."

Her face was bright red, but she didn't faint.

Shino led her to the secluded meadow outside the Konoha gates without a word. He was busy mulling over what she said.

"Well? What did you want to talk to me about, Hinata-chan?"

"I wanted to tell you that I t-think that I am in, um…l-l-love…with you. And that I want to be with you. I-I'm not afraid of you, and I think your b-bugs are kind of c-cute."

_Well, that was unexpected. That kind of makes me want to sing._

Shino looked at her, blushing and smiled.

"I want to be with you too, Hinata. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Shino got out his wireless microphone and put it on. Hinata stared at him. She didn't expect him to sing again. Shino cleared his throat, and then…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_I don't want another heartbreak_

_ I don't need another turn to cry_

_ I don't want to learn the hard way_

_ Baby, hello, got bugs, goodbye_

_ But you got me like a rocket_

_ Shooting straight across the sky_

_ It's the way you love me_

_ It's a feeling like this_

_ It's centrifugal motion_

_ It's perpetual bliss_

_ It's that pivotal moment_

_ It's impossible_

_ This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)_

_ This kiss, this kiss _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"You don't still like Naruto, do you?"

"N-no…"

"Good then you won't mind this. Oh, and Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Shino-k-kun?"

"Don't tell anyone about my sense of humor."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_Then Naruto said to Chouji_

_How does food get so off course _

_All I wanted was some ramen_

_ With some noodles, miso, and pork_

_ An itadakimasu _

_And they've eaten the whole store_

_ It's the way you love me _

_It's a feeling like this _

_It's centrifugal motion_

_ It's perpetual bliss _

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's unthinkable_

_ This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable) _

_This kiss, this kiss_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

At that point Hinata was cracked up laughing at Shino's rendition of Naruto-kun's and Chouji-kun's appetite for ramen, and the fact that it fit perfectly with the rest of the song. Shino smiled at her and kissed her, then continued with the rest of the song.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_You can kiss me in the moonlight_

_ On the rooftop under the sky _

_You can kiss me with the windows open _

_While the rain comes pouring inside_

_ Kiss me in sweet slow motion _

_Let's let every thing slide_

_ You got me buzzing, you got me flying _

_It's the way you love me _

_It's a feeling like this _

_It's centrifugal motion_

_ It's perpetual bliss_

_ It's that pivotal moment_

_ It's subliminal _

_This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal) _

_This kiss, this kiss_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Shino kissed Hinata again. The couple didn't hear the silent snickering coming from the tree line. In a flash, Shino had been knocked to ground. He heard barking. Akamaru. Crap. He had just been Glomp!ed by Kiba.

"So, Shino, nice pipes."

THUMP.

Hinata fainted.

Shino fainted.

Kiba cracked up, then passed out from lack of oxygen.

**The end.**

**So what do you think? Review please. This one didn't flow as smoothly as the other one, but the big words in the chorus reminded me of words that Shino would use, so this fic was born. The song is This Kiss by Faith hill. The Naruto part is actually in beat with the song, which makes it funnier. Review please.**


End file.
